Their Bond
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Traduction) Comment leur lien et leur société peuvent affecter la relation entre Jim et Spock. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


**Boooooooonjour à tous !**

 **Comme j'étais légèrement (hum hum) bloquée pour l'écriture, je me suis lancée dans une traduction.**

 **Ce petit chef-d'oeuvre a été créé par _AzarDarkstar_ , qui me laisse adorablement le traduire :) Normalement, ce sont trois OS séparés, mais je vais les regrouper ici en trois grands chapitres. Le nom des chapitres est le nom des OS, pour que vous puissiez les retrouver et les lire si certains sont fans de la langue anglaise. **

**Voilà voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Ignominy - Ignominie_

Sa maman lui répétait toujours que quelque chose de dit ne peut jamais être effacé. Que les mots avaient leur propre pouvoir. Jim Kirk le sait, le comprend avec chaque parcelle de son âme. Autant maintenant qu'avant, lorsque les autres enfants l'embêtaient à propos de son père. Les légers murmures qui le suivaient durant son adolescence. Les appels outrageux qui lui faisaient écho à l'académie.

Jim a été surnommé de beaucoup de choses par beaucoup de personnes.

Stupide. Bon à rien. Non-désiré. Bâtard. Salopard. Catin.

La catin d'un métis. Seulement touché car aucun Vulcain de voudrait de lui. Seulement voulu pour ses services et rien d'autre. Pour une raison, une seule et unique raison.

La dernière phrase est la plus douloureuse. Mais ce n'est pas l'accusateur qui le lui fait ressentir. Ce ne sont pas les Vulcains de la colonie et leurs mots détachés mais cruels qui rendent l'insulte si brûlante.

Non, c'est plutôt la deuxième personne à qui elle est adressée. Leur autre cible. C'est la façon dont Spock les regarde à peine, avec son habituel masque inexpressif. Pas une seule étincelle de colère ou de défiance ou même de tristesse. Pas une crispation de doigt ou une seconde d'hésitation dans sa marche. Pas lorsqu'une personne le dit. Pas lorsque plusieurs personnes le disent. Pas lorsqu'ils le disent tous.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il parlait leur langue, après tout. Alors pourquoi ça importerait ?

Sauf qu'il parle leur langue et que ça lui importe. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'est pris la tête à l'apprendre à ce point, à mettre autant d'efforts et de temps dans l'apprentissage, marche à côté de lui en ce moment-même. Mais Spock n'essaie même pas de le défendre. De leur dire qu'ils ont tort. D'apparaître troublé par leurs commentaires.

Personne ne s'est jamais pris la peine de le défendre auparavant, et Jim ne comprend pas totalement pourquoi cette fois-ci est si atroce. Pourquoi chacun des mots le transperce comme un couteau et pourquoi le silence de Spock est ce qui l'achève. Mais c'est ce qu'il se passe, et peut-être est-ce parce qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans tout ça. Dans le fait que Spock ait entamé son Pon Farr et que Jim ait alors été le seul disponible. Dans le fait que Spock se soit senti obligé de rester avec lui après ça. La seule personne avait qui il n'ait jamais couché.

C'est l'idéal Vulcain. Le sexe qu'avec son compagnon et un seul compagnon durant leur vie. Ça n'importe pas qu'ils ne soient pas encore si liés que ça. Ça n'importe pas que Jim l'aime assez pour ne pas courir tous les jupons qui passent à côté. Qu'en-dehors de son amitié avec Bones, cette relation est la plus stable qu'il n'ait jamais eu et dans tous les sens du terme.

Que Spock sait tout de ça. Tout de lui. De ce que son beau-père lui hurlait. De ce que les abominables voisins s'amusaient à raconter à sa mère. Des rumeurs que les autres cadets adoraient répandre sur lui. De ce que disent encore les capitaines et les amiraux à son propos.

Spock sait. Et ils les regardent – les autres Vulcains – et ne dit rien en retour.

\- O.o.O -

Les semaines passent, et Jim peut apercevoir l'étincelle de crainte dans les yeux de Spock. Ils ont toujours reflété ses émotions le plus honnêtement possible. Le passage vers ses pensées si on sait comment regarder. Et maintenant, ils montrent son inquiétude à chaque fois que Jim s'éloigne. Lorsqu'il prend son déjeuner avec Scotty et Bones à la place. Lorsqu'il ne demande plus à Spock de passer la nuit avec lui et ne retourne même dans ses propres quartiers. Lorsqu'il se met à distance de leur lien et refuse même la plus douce tentative de contact mental.

Et il sait que Spock n'est pas la seule personne à le remarquer car il quitte son siège de capitaine un matin et Uhura se lève abruptement pour le suivre. Jim peut sentir les yeux de toutes les personnes présentent sur le pont rivés sur eux deux alors qu'ils entrent dans le turbo-ascenseur, mais c'est la paire venant de la station scientifique qui semble lui brûler un trou dans la nuque puis dans le visage lorsqu'il se retourne. Les portes se ferment sur la vue de Spock les fixant tous les deux, même s'il est évident que son attention est plus portée sur l'un que sur l'autre. De toute façon, Uhura arrête l'ascenseur juste après que les portes se soient fermées.

« Aller. Dites-moi tout, » ordonne-t-elle, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur le panneau de contrôle.

Jim ne fait que cligner des yeux. « Par rapport à… ? » demande-t-il, même s'il suspecte déjà la réponse.

« Depuis que vous êtes revenus de la colonie vulcaine, vous êtes comme ça, » répond Uhura, réussissant à paraître exaspérée et inquiète à la fois. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Bones.

« Comme quoi ? » Il veut paraître innocent, mais ça tombe à plat.

Elle ne fait qu'hausser un sourcil. « Comme si quelqu'un avait jeté votre animal de compagnie dans l'espace. »

« Je n'ai même pas d'animal de compagnie, » Jim essaie de changer de sujet, mais elle ne va pas le laisser s'échapper.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que les Vulcains ont fait pour vous contrarier alors ? Insulter votre mère ou quelque cho… » elle s'arrête brusquement quand une terrible suspicion lui vient à l'esprit. « Vous saviez, » Uhura accuse soudain. « Vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient à propos de vous. Vous le savez depuis tout ce temps. » Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, la même fureur qu'elle avait déjà là-bas, mais ce n'est pas dirigé contre lui.

« Oui, » admet-il à contre-cœur, combattant l'envie de regarder ailleurs. « Oui, je savais. J'ai essayé d'apprendre. Vous savez, pour _lui_. »

Elle retient brièvement son souffle en le regardant avec incompréhension. « Alors, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas confrontés sur ce fait ? » Elle fait de grands gestes pour accentuer.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit ? » contre-t-il. « " _Eh vous salopards. Je peux comprendre tout ce que vous dites."_ »

« _Oui_ ! » gronde-t-elle. « Exactement. »

« Non, » répond-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule défaitiste, espérant être partout sauf ici. « Je ne peux pas dire ça. Pas à eux. »

« Si, vous pouvez, » insiste Uhura mais reste silencieuse un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Ne vous retenez pas parce qu'ils sont de son espèce. Ça ne vous ressemble pas du tout. Vous ne laissez généralement pas les personnes tranquilles avec ce genre de conneries. S'ils avaient insulté Spock ou le Dr McCoy ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous de cette façon, vous seriez intervenu. »

« C'est différent. » Sa voix continent une parcelle de colère, mais il ne sait pas si elle est envers les Vulcains, Spock ou lui-même. Juste mijotant entre ses côtes comme elle le fait depuis qu'ils sont partis de ce satané cailloux et retournés à bord du vaisseau.

Uhura n'y croit pas pourtant. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. Pas du tout. Je sais que vous pouvez très bien vous défendre vous-même, alors pourquoi les laissez-vous passer dessus aussi volontairement ? Et ne me donnez pas l'excuse que ça aurait blessé Spock. »

« Ça ne l'aurait pas blessé le moindre du monde, » claque Jim avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. « Il savait et il n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'a rien dit non plus. »

Elle reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs battements de cœur après ça. Stupéfiée sûrement. Surprise par la véhémence dans sa voix. La façon dont ses mains se sont serrées pour former des poings. Ou peut-être la lueur dans ses yeux. L'expression d'un enfant qui réalise que ses parents ne peuvent pas le protéger de tout. Qu'ils ne vont même pas prendre la peine d'essayer.

« Je suppose que vous ressentiez que vous n'aviez pas à le faire vous-même. Que peut-être Spock aurait dû le faire pour vous, » commente Uhura délicatement. Gentiment. Le ton doux mais pas léger.

« Je… »

Juste comme ça, sa colère s'évapore. Ne laissant qu'une trace de honte derrière elle. L'humiliation que quelque chose d'aussi juvénile que des surnoms puisse le mettre dans cet état. Ce fou et les planètes mourantes et les insectes tueurs ne l'ont pas blessé aussi profondément que les quelques insultes d'une troupe de guignols émotionnellement constipés.

« Je pense que vous devriez parler à Spock par rapport à ça, » conseille-t-elle ensuite, les lèvres serrées mais son langage corporel la trahissant.

« Ça ira. » Et il essaie si fort d'y croire lui-même.

« Vous avez besoin de parler à Spock, » répète Uhura. « Vraiment. » Ses deux mains s'approchent de lui comme si elle voulait le réconforter mais sachant qu'il ne l'acceptera pas.

Jim ne veut pas se disputer, mais heureusement, les doigts d'Uhura ont quitté le panneau de contrôle. Il la dépasse d'un pas et réactive le turbo-ascenseur.

« Ça ira, » maintient-il alors que la porte s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard. « Je passerai au-dessus de tout ça. Promis. » Il part sans un dernier coup d'œil, n'ayant aucune envie de voir son air sceptique.

\- O.o.O -

Il ne devrait pas – et n'est pas – surpris lorsque Spock entre dans ses quartiers quelques jours plus tard, les échecs et leurs habituelles plaisanteries loin de son esprit. Aucune explication n'est nécessaire. Pas avec la journée qu'ils viennent juste d'avoir. Romuliens et Klingon ont eu une altercation. Suivi d'un transport vulcain en route pour cette foutue colonie.

Et bon dieu ! Est-ce que toutes les personnes de l'univers savent à propos de sa relation avec Spock ? On dirait qu'ils veulent tous partager leur opinion à propos de ça. Du fait qu'il soit une sale catin. En Vulcain, bien entendu. Avec Jim qui atteint finalement la limite de sa patience et qui leur hurle très exactement où ils peuvent se la fourrer. Egalement en Vulcain.

La seule concession qu'il ait eu est que Spock n'était pas là pour voir ça. Descendu à l'ingénierie pour aider Scotty avec des réparages. Mais les rumeurs du navire se répandent deux fois plus vite lorsque Jim en est le centre. Surtout lorsque lui et un autre capitaine de vaisseau commencent à presque se crier dessus, et que Uhura s'en mêle pour l'aider.

Et le coup de grâce de ce jour est maintenant debout devant lui. Un air solennel et des yeux plus sombres qu'il ne les a jamais vu depuis le début de leur attachement inattendu quatre mois plus tôt. Jim peut le ressentir au travers de leur lien fragile, sentir l'inquiétude et l'angoisse et l'envie s'infiltrer dedans malgré toute la force qu'il met pour renforcer les boucliers mentaux que lui a appris le vieux Spock. Mais ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour bloquer Spock. Tout comme son regard ne peut que constater la posture rigide de Spock et la façon dont ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il essaie de se contenir.

Jim n'essaie même pas de tourner autour du pot. Il est bien trop fatigué pour ça aujourd'hui.

« Uhura t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? » questionne-t-il, se levant de sa chaise de bureau et délaissant les rapports harassants de Star Fleet.

Spock incline sa tête légèrement. « Elle a été très insistante. »

Ce qui est l'équivalent de Spock pour "elle m'a menacé si je ne le faisais pas".

Jim se passe la main sur le visage, se demandant si cette femme sera sa mort. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'elle est celle aux commandes de _l'Entreprise_. La reine qui les dirige tous depuis l'ombre et leur fait faire sa volonté.

« Que t'as-t-elle dit ? » demande Jim avec une prudence facilement repérable dans la voix.

« Que les autres t'avaient contrarié. » Son regard se fixe sur Jim, ne clignant même pas des yeux alors que le jeune homme soupire lourdement. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt. »

Mais cette déclaration ne fait que lui obtenir un autre soupir.

« Peu importe. Je suis passé au-dessus. » Il fait un mouvement vague de la main pour le renforcer.

Spock penche la tête d'une façon clairement défiante. « Est-ce que l'incident sur le pont aujourd'hui en est une preuve ? »

Jim réussit à combattre un tressaillement. « Pas mon meilleur moment, je l'admets. »

« Dire à un Ancien Vulcain, sa nouvelle femme, et deux membres de l'Académie des Sciences qu'ils sont tous d'incompétents idiots sans tact est plutôt en-dehors de ton comportement habituel. » Il hausse un sourcil et approche d'un pas, diminuant la distance entre eux. « Je crois que le Lieutenant Uhura a dit que la phrase exacte était… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, » rétorque Jim, mais il n'y a aucune passion derrière.

Spock est assez indulgent pour laisser passer. Cependant, il y a une chose qu'il ne peut pas.

« Quand ? » demande-t-il doucement. « Quand as-tu appris le Vulcain ? »

Jim expire et étudie le mur au-delà de l'épaule de son premier officier. « J'ai commencé juste après que nous… après que nous soyons liés. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Pour te montrer que j'étais sérieux à propos de ça. » Il motionne entre eux.

« Je suis effectivement surpris. Tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup de temps pour apprendre, mais elle a dit que tu le parlais couramment. » C'est et ce n'est pas en même temps une question. Une tentative d'ouverture qui – Spock pense clairement – va être refusée.

Mais Jim sait que ça a duré assez longtemps. Et après avoir enlevé un tel poids de sa poitrine aujourd'hui et d'une manière si spectaculaire, il est prêt à se concentrer sur autre chose pendant un bon moment. Finalement, il laisse la douleur intérieure se résorber et s'évanouir.

« Que puis-je dire ? » Il décide d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un demi-sourire. « J'apprends vite. Surtout lorsque c'est important. »

Spock ne dit rien pendant un long moment, mais lorsqu'il parle, c'est au-dessus de la franchise. Presque venant du cœur. Plein d'excuse et d'une pointe de regrets par rapport à la souffrance non partagée.

« Je n'ai rien dit sur la colonie ou aux autres car je ne voulais pas que tu saches leur véritable opinion de toi, » confesse-t-il dans un demi-murmure. « Si j'avais répondu, tu aurais indubitablement compris que leurs mots étaient moins que polis. Cela m'a pris presque tout mon contrôle de ne pas le laisser transparaître dans notre lien. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te blessent comme ils l'ont fait avec moi par le passé. »

Ça fait sursauter Jim. « Attends, » dit-il en pointant un doigt en l'air. « Donc tu n'as rien dit parce que tu pensais que ça allait me contrarier ? »

Il peut pratiquement sentir sa mâchoire se détacher. Sentir sa tête tourner alors qu'il revisite ses souvenirs et soudain tout devient plus clair. Il a une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac en comprenant que Spock était silencieux et rigide pour son bien. Que ça a été sa façon de protéger Jim.

« Oui, » reconnaît Spock comme s'il savait exactement ce que Jim pense. « Je peux voir clairement que cela a pourtant été le cas. »

A un moment durant leur échange, il s'est approché suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent se toucher, et il se penche ensuite pour effleurer les doigts de Jim. _Ozh'esta_. Le baiser vulcain. Le geste traditionnel des compagnons liés. De ceux qui s'aiment par-dessus tout.

Jim ressent une étincelle d'affection s'étendre depuis ce point de contact jusqu'à le parcourir entièrement. Et les yeux de Spock sont d'un noir d'ébène, brillant d'une multitude de choses.

« Je sais que tu as des inquiétudes par rapport à notre arrangement. Notre relation, » Spock corrige au tressaillement discret des doigts contre les siens. « Peu importe ce qu'ils insinuent… Je voulais dire… Ce n'est pas… » Il s'arrête le temps de se pencher en avant, son visage maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Jim. « Tu n'es pas mon compagnon par commodité. Je t'ai _choisi_. Je te voulais _toi_. Le timing et les circonstances n'ont que très légèrement facilité ce choix. »

Jim est absolument muet. Il ne peut réellement pas trouver de mots pour exprimer le choc électrifiant qui lui brûle le cerveau.

« Je… Mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais timing, » bafouille Jim. « C'est ce que tu as dit. Mauvais timing. Que la magie des champignons Athosiens avaient déclenché ton cycle plus tôt. »

Une des mains de Spock est maintenant dans son cou, ses doigts gentiment posés près des points mentaux. « Oui, mais je ne serais pas venu vers toi si je ne t'avais pas déjà considéré comme un compagnon potentiel. De plus, le lien ne se serait pas complété s'il n'y avait pas eu une connexion préexistante auparavant. Même si cette connexion n'était pas nécessairement télépathique. »

Il murmure ensuite un mot à l'oreille de Jim. Un mot haleté que Jim n'a jamais lu dans aucun dictionnaire mais dont il connait intimement la signification. Il a été surnommé de beaucoup de choses, mais celle-ci est définitivement la meilleure. Celle en laquelle il croira dorénavant avant n'importe qu'elle autre.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires par rapport à la traduction en elle-même. Sinon, je transmettrais les autres à l'auteur ;)**


End file.
